Transformación al sexo opuesto
by Elizabeth Chiba
Summary: Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask viven una pesadilla, sus cuerpos fueron transformados a su genero opuesto, Beryl lo hace en un nuevo intento de destruir la tierra con ayuda de Zirconia


Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon

Prólogo

Beryl, ordena a Zirconia convertir a Tuxedo Mask y a Sailor Moon en sus sexos opuestos para vengarse de ellos, al hacerlo, ellos viven una serie de dificultades, entre ellas insinuaciones de los enemigos, burlas y desata celos en Serena, sin embargo a Beryl le sigue cayendo bien Endimion, pero este la engaña para esperar a las scouts

Beryl esta de vuelta, regresó con ayuda de Zirconia, ella está dispuesta a ayudarla en su venganza contra Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Ellas están en un antiguo subterráneo en las afueras de Tokio, Zirconia está averiguando dónde se encuentra la pareja de enamorados-Zirconia, pudiste encontrar la ubicación de esos dos-Beryl estaba sentada en el trono con el báculo-Si, reina Beryl, los encontré, en éste momento Endimion está trabajando en el hospital atendiendo niños y Serena está rindiendo un examen en la universidad-Zirconia vio la fuente adivina y Beryl también lo hizo ya que su báculo estaba averiado-ese Endimion, me olvide que es médico pediatra, el maleficio lo dejarás para cuando regresen, ya que hay personas presentes con ellos-dijo Beryl regresando a su trono-está bien reina Beryl, haré lo que diga-Zirconia se retiró de la sala. Serena estaba pendiente del exámen, ya que estudió toda la semana y sólo espera obtener buenos resultados ya que suspendió sus encuentros con Darien, terminó el tiempo del exámen y la hora de salida llegó, Serena se quedó charlando con Molly fuera de la universidad mientras esperaban el autobús, ya que Darien no pudo ir a buscarla por el momento-estuvo muy difícil el examen y eso que estudié-decía Serena mirando si venía el autobús-tienes razón, creo que la profesora hizo las preguntas muy técnicas, yo también estudié mucho-dijo Molly apoyada en la pared-sólo espero que saque un buen resultado, ya que me costó no ver a Darien en toda la semana, nunca pensé que veterinaria era tan difícil-dijo Serena suspirando-aunque no nos ido mal, no puedes negar eso-dijo Molly y apareció el autobús, ambas subieron y se fueron.

Las scouts estaban tomando helado en el crown y charlando con Andrew ya que Serena no estaba presente, Amy estudió un poco su libro de medicina, ya que tenía examen dentro de dos días-creo que le preguntaré a Darien sobre la genética, el entiende mejor esto que yo-dijo Amy leyendo-ojalá Serena no se ponga celosa ya que eso no se le quita-dijo Rei terminando su helado-le avisaré a Darien que iré a su departamento para que me explique mejor, ya que es médico-dijo Amy sacando su celular y llamó a Darien-espero que tenga suerte de que Darien esté solo-susurró Rei a las demás-ojalá-dijo Mina. Amy llamó a Darien avisándole de su visita, él dijo que estará solo y que no verá a Serena hasta al día día avanzó rápido y Amy visitó a Darien, Serena llegó a casa y Luna estaba en su dormitorio esperándola. Beryl y Zirconia estaban vigilando a ambos, Zirconia lanzó el hechizo-mi reina, el hechizo actuará cuando ellos se transformen para combatir el mal, antes de dos días-dijo Zirconia, Beryl estaba muy feliz-al fin, ahora verán si se siguen amándose siendo sexo opuesto, Zirconia eres una genia-Beryl se retiró triunfante.

La visita de Amy término, Darien leyó un libro siendo hombre todavía, Serena estaba en su casa con Luna cuando pidió ayuda una persona testigo del robo nocturno del banco, Serena se transformó-¡eternal Sailor Moon!-Luna se impresionó al ver que Serena era hombre y era más alto, Serena se vio en el espejo-¡noooo!, Luna soy hombre, tengo todo de hombre, hasta mi traje-Serena estaba sorprendida-Después ves ese asunto tendrás que luchar como hombre, ve rápido-Serena fue dónde los ladrones, ellos se rieron al ver un hombre rubio diciendo que era Sailor Moon-¡alto hay ladrones, soy Sailor Moon y los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna! dijo Serena-no bromees tonto, Sailor Moon es una chica-los ladrones la golpearon estando desprevenida, hasta que una rosa cayó sobre sus cabezas-¡el dinero de la gente no se roba, el banco debe ser el lugar seguro para guardarlo, yo Tuxedo Mask me encargaré de que sea así!-Serena y los ladrones vieron a una hermosa mujer arriba de un árbol-oye preciosa, estás loca, no eres Tuxedo Mask, deja que acabemos con él y robemos tranquilos-dijeron los ladrones, Tuxedo Mask los derribó con su sombrero-¡hazlo ahora Sailor Moon! -dijo la mujer-Serena les quitó el dinero y lo devolvió al banco, Tuxedo Mask regresó rápidamente al departamento y se vio en el espejo-soy una chica, esto debe ser una pesadilla-Darien miró sus senos y más abajo-Serena es un hombre, esto no puede estar pasando-continuó diciendo Darien. Serena regresó a su casa escondida de su mamá y habló con Luna-Darien es una chica hermosa Luna y yo un chico, nadie creyó que era Sailor Moon y Darien Tuxedo Mask-dijo Serena-yo te ayudaré, tu mamá no puede verte así, tendrás que ir a pasar unos días con Darien, hasta que vuelvan a ser lo que son, aunque no niego que eres un chico lindo, te conseguiré ropa masculina-dijo Luna.

Darien despertó siendo mujer, se iba a vestir pero sólo tenía ropa de hombre,entonces llamó a Unasuki para que consiguiera ropa de mujer le dijo que era para una prima lejana, Unasuki le creyó y fue a dejarle la ropa-hola,¿tú eres la prima de Darien?-preguntó Unasuki mirando a Darien dudosa-sí, soy Daisy Chiba, prima de Darien-respondió estando envuelta en una toalla-aquí tienes la ropa que te conseguí-Unasuki le entregó la ropa a Darien-gracias, me sacaste de un apuro ya que se me perdieron las maletas al llegar acá, te pagaré el favor-Darien fue a buscar el dinero y se lo entregó a Unasuki y se despidió. Serena fue dónde Darien vestida como hombre, Luna la cubrió con sus padres construyendo una muñeca igual a Serena manejada por Artemis con ella, Serena llegó al departamento de Darien y él la recibió-hola Darien, vine a quedarme contigo hasta volver a lo que somos realmente-dijo Serena mirando a Darien de pies a cabeza-entra, Serena, al menos estas más alta con ese cuerpo-dijo Darien tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y charlaron-Darien, ahora tengo todo de hombre y actuó como hombre, no me gusta-dijo Serena-a mi tampoco, tengo cuerpo de mujer y me piropean los hombres-dijo Darien-Darien respondeme sinceramente¿me amas igual?-preguntó Serena-si amor como siempre-respondió Darien-Darien dime la verdad-insistió Serena-hago lo que todos los hombres enamorados, siempre-respondió Darien-pensé que tenias otra-dijo Serena-Serena te diré algo ya repetido, tú eres mi única mujer y siempre lo serás, te amaré aunque seas hombre como ahora, a propósito, tendremos que avisar a las chicas de ésta situación y descubrir quién nos hizo esto-Darien se vistió y mandó un mensaje a Rei para avisar de una reunión urgente, Serena también se vistió y ambos se dirigieron al templo Hikawa, las Scouts al ver a una mujer pelo negro atractiva con mini falda y polera con tiras y tacones acompañada de un rubio alto y tonificado de camisa verde a cuadros y Jean con zapatillas, desconfiaron y Rei habló-Buenos días chicos, el templo se encuentra cerrado, ¿Qué necesitan?-Serena y Darien estaban nerviosos-Rei, chicas, somos Darien y Serena, alguien nos hizo ésta maldad ayer-dijo Serena, las chicas estaban incredulas, Haruka miró detenidamente a Darien, Lita para salir de dudas sugirió una idea-si son ustedes, podrían tranformarse, así nos sacarían de dudas-Serena y Darien aceptaron y se transformaron, y todas quedaron anonadadas, porque hasta estaban con ropa de acorde a su nuevo sexo, Tuxedo Mask usaba falda y botas largas en vez de pantalones, y su chaqueta con una blusa y su sombrero de siempre, Serena en cambio usaba pantalones ajustados y lo demás también es de hombre-chicos, si son ustedes, hasta sus trajes cambiaron, seguro debe ser el enemigo-dijo Rei tocándose el mentón-ha sido una pesadilla, tuvimos que conseguir esta ropa y vivir juntos un par de días a mi me han piropeado los hombres, lo único agradable ha sido vivir juntos-dijo Darien, Haruka seguía viendo a Darien-sabes, te piropean porque eres una mujer sexy, cualquier hombre quisiera estar contigo hasta tú siendo lo que eres realmente te enamorarias de ti-Darien quedó pensando un momento, Serena miró a Darien-espero que no me hagas infiel en una desesperación por una mujer-ella estaba celosa y miró a Haruka ya que no estaba Michiru por estar en Austria tocando en conciertos-tranquila cabeza de bombón, no te pongas celosa de mi, no haré nada con él-dijo Haruka-hasta eres un hombre celoso Serena, eso no cambió en ti, espero que no golpees a Darien siendo mujer, ya que tiene un poco menos de fuerza-dijo Amy y sacó su computadora-tendremos que averiguar cuanto antes quien hizo ésta maldad a los soberanos-Setsuna estaba enojada por la situación-será mejor que nosotras también tengamos precauciones ya que podría pasarnos lo mismo-dijo Hotaru.

Los chicos estaban todos en el templo, se quedaron por todo el día, Serena y las demás fueron al supermercado a comprar cosas que faltaban, Darien y Haruka quedaron solos ya que el abuelo y Nicholas no estaban, Haruka aprovechó el momento para hablar a Darien-se que no te gusta ser mujer, te veo incómodo si quieres yo arreglo a cabeza de bombón ya que ella es hombre-Darien no estaba seguro-Haruka y si Serena no se convence-Haruka se acercó a él-verás que ella aceptará aguantar hasta que ese hechizo se rompa-se tendieron en una colchoneta-te lo agradecería-dijo Darien-un placer-dijo Haruka-esto quedará entre tú y yo-dijo Darien-a mi a veces no me gusta ser mujer pero se llevarlo-terminó Haruka. Las chicas llegaron y encontraron a Darien y Haruka sentadas y leyendo, Serena se sentó al lado de él y vio la revista que estaba leyendo, era una revista de moda y maquillaje, Haruka en cambio leia una revista de autos y carreras perteneciente a Nicholas. Beryl quería saber el resultado de su plan ideado con Zirconia, la llamó para preguntarle como estaban Serena y Darien-Zirconia pudiste ver a esos dos con sus nuevos cuerpos-Beryl estaba en su trono y Zirconia respondió con buenas noticias-sí reina, ellos no están para nada contentos, Zircon me trajo fotografías de ellos para que las vea-Beryl tomó las fotografías y las vio-Endimion es una mujer muy atractiva, diría perfecta, me gusta su nuevo cuerpo y quisiera matarlo así, Serena también es un chico sexy pero los rubios no me gustan por ser tontos-Beryl guardó la foto de Darien, Zirconia en tanto tenía dudas con lo dicho por Beryl-disculpe reina, ¿Cómo pretende matar a Endimion si usted es mujer?-Zirconia preguntó-Zirconia, necesito que hagas lo mismo conmigo, planeo secuestrarlo como siempre, ahora será más fácil ya que es mujer, necesito que me conviertas en hombre y así lo haré que sufra-dijo Beryl-entonces mejorare el hechizo y lo haré en una pócima, la cual usted beberá ese día y podrá hacer lo que desee con Endimion, además se le incrementará la fuerza-dijo Zirconia-cuento con tu ayuda Zirconia-dijo Beryl.

Darien y Serena regresaron al departamento y decidieron no hacer el amor durante unos días, Amy seguía averiguando sobre el hechizo y descubrió pistas de quien fue, avisó para una nueva reunión para el día siguiente. Serena vio a Darien durmiendo y salió a dar una vuelta por las calles a pensar un momento y escuchó una voz que le decía que Darien no la amaba con su nuevo cuerpo y tenía una amante y que esa era la razón del porque no acepta hacer el amor y que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, eso enfureció a Serena y desató sus celos, cuando llegó al departamento, Darien seguía durmiendo, ella optó por dormir. Amy y las chicas se reunieron en el templo, estaban esperando a los príncipes y ya era tarde-estan tardando demasiado, creo que Darien ahora es el que se tarda-dijo Mina bostezando-estas en lo cierto, Serena no usa maquillaje-dijo Lita, llegaron Serena y Darien, estaban distantes y callados, Mina se dio cuenta de eso y quizo romper el silencio que habia en el ambiente-¿a que nos han convocado hoy Amy?-preguntó Mina-el asunto es que descubrí pistas de quien hizo esto, fue Zirconia-Serena y las demás le creyeron-Sospeche que podia haber sido ella-dijo Rei-pero porque se atrevió a realizar una cosa tan horrible como esa-pregunto Darien-tal vez por orden de alguien más, ella ya recibió ordenes antes de Neherenia pero Neherenia no ha vuelto-dijo Setsuna, Darien miraba mucho a Haruka y Serena se puso celosa, pero se aguantó-hay que averiguar quién manda a Zirconia para que esta pesadilla se termine-dijo Darien y se puso de pie, para ir a la cocina y se comió una frutilla, Haruka partió tras él, Serena quedó charlando con las demás-Darien, hablaré con ella, está celosa conmigo-dijo Haruka-Serena podría escucharnos aquí-vamos al baño y cuéntame ahí-sugirió Haruka-vamos-dijo Darien, ellos fueron al baño y allí se desahogaron, Serena terminó de charlar y fue a buscar a Darien, Haruka escuchó a Serena aproximarse y le dijo a Darien ambos se callaron rápidamente-¡ya voy Serena!-gritó Darien desde el baño y salió junto a Haruka-estaba ayudando a Haruka a sacar un collar desde el lavamanos-mintió Darien-Serena estaba dominada por los celos y tomó a Darien fuertemente del brazo causandole dolor-¡vamos ahora!-dijo Serena llevándolo fuertemente delante de las demás, quienes vieron la expresion de dolor en Darien pero no intervinieron-Serena se está comportando como un hombre celoso, sólo faltó que lo golpee-dijo Mina. llegaron al departamento y Serena golpeó en la mejilla a Darien-Serena que te hecho yo-dijo Darien llorando-crees que porque soy hombre no me di cuenta que estabas gozando con Haruka-Serena hizo caer a Darien al suelo y lo jaló del pelo-necesitaba contarle que estas celosa, Serena aunque sea mujer a mi me sigues gustando porque sabes que nací hombre-dijo Darien-escuchame bien traidor, estarás encerrado aquí sin salir oiste, sino te violaré-Serena encerró a Darien en su departamento y fue a quedarse con Rei al templo, Darien no podia creer como Serena actuó así pero lo justificó por sus celos.

Las Scouts estaban en el parque número diez Michiru regresó de Austria y fueron atacadas por un demonio pulpo, ellas se transformaron y lucharon con él-¡tierra tiembla!-Haruka lo debilitó sin resultado y el pulpo las atrapó a todas, Tuxedo Mask apareció para ayudarlas-¡oye pulpo toma esto!-lanzó una lluvia de rosas y soltó a todas-¡Tuxedo Mask te dije que te quedaras en el departamento!-dijo Serena furiosa-¡basta de celos y acaba con ese pulpo!-dijo Darien y Serena atacó-¡sublime levitación lunar ataca!-Serena derribó al pulpo, otro demonio atacó por sorpresa a Darien y se lo llevó a Beryl, Serena y las demas no pudieron hacer nada ya que fue todo rápido Serena cayó en la desesperacion-chicas tenemos que encontrarlo pronto antes de que el enemigo acabe con él-dijo Serena-Serena, te ayudaremos a localizar a Darien, disculpa sólo queria ayudarlos a sobrellevar ese problema, sé que estabas celosa y por eso querías dejarlo en su departamento, ahora unamonos y busquemoslo-dijo Haruka y abrazó a Serena-olvidemos ese asunto y los perdono, ahora busquemos a Darien-dijo Serena.

El demonio llevó a Darien donde Beryl, Zirconia se retiró dejándolos a solas-hola Endimion,¿feliz con tu nuevo cuerpo?-Beryl miró a Darien de pies a cabeza-tú otra vez, sabes que no soy feliz, eres asquerosa Beryl y que es lo que tramas ahora-dijo Darien-planeo maltratarte ahora mismo, llevenla a mi habitación y atenla en una de las vigas del techo sólo de las manos y que este de pie y a ras de suelo-los demonios obedecieron, Beryl fue avisada y fue a ver a Darien y lo observó-tienes bonitos cabellos Endimion, largos y brillantes, me gustan-Beryl los masajeo examinándolos-eres asquerosa, ahora te gustan mis cabellos largos, los tuyos a mí no-dijo Darien, Beryl tocó la falda de Darien y sus botas-tu falda y botas también me gustan, son perfectas, ahora hasta tu ropa cambió-dijo Beryl. Beryl comenzó a lanzarle sus poderes, Darien gritaba por los dolores intensos que provocaba Beryl, Después Daríen quedó adolorido y su ropa se rompió un poco Beryl dejo de maltratarlo y se burló-, sabes te dejaré como mujer, eres debilucha y te utilizo para entretenerme-Darien se mantuvo frio aguantandose sus dolores-dijo Beryl y bebió la pócima, se transformo en hombre para romperle la cara-Beryl eres un cobarde-dijo Darien despues de recibir el golpe-mañana disfrutaré con tu cuerpo femenino, sangrando y con moretones -Beryl desató a Darien y se acostó en su cama, Darien durmió en el suelo. A la mañana siguiente, Beryl fue al trono, estaba feliz de haber golpeado a Darien, Zirconia fue a verla y Beryl sólo sonreía-me gusta verla feliz mi reina-dijo Zirconia-estoy muy feliz, Endimion es mio y me gusta su cuerpo de mujer maltratado-dijo Beryl-reina me retiro-Zirconia se fue, Darien se levantó y colocó su antifaz y fue donde Beryl, el planeaba un plan para mantener a Beryl ocupada mientras las scouts llegaban, un plan tortuoso para él, Beryl vio a Tuxedo Mask entrar y sintió sensación en su mente-Endimion, bienvenida-dijo Beryl-Hola Beryl, quiero proponerte algo-dijo Darien-escucho Endimion-dijo Beryl-quiero ser tu aliado a cambio de que no dañes a las Scouts ni a la tierra-dijo Darien-acepto tu propuesta Endimion, seremos aliados y no dañare a nadie-dijo Beryl saboreando una manzana.

Las Scouts continuaban la búsqueda, Amy no obtuvo respuestas de su computadora, Serena mantenía la calma en todo momento-sigamos buscando chicas, los enemigos y Darien estan cerca-dijo Serena. Darien ejecutó el plan y comenzó a convencerla-Beryl,quiero cerrar el trato-Darien se acercó a Beryl y le pasó la mano-cuenta con ello Endimion-dijo Beryl. Darien dejó a Beryl y ella se fue su habitación, Darien se colocó su antifaz, Beryl estaba contenta por tener dominado a Darien y lo llamó, Darien entró-sientate aquí Endimion, necesito hablarte-Darien obedeció, Darien sacó su sombrero y se sentó-Endimion, tus cabellos están muy largos y hermosos, me encantan te envidio, siempre quise ser pelo liso-dijo Beryl tocando los cabellos a Darien-Beryl, no sabes hacer otra cosa que tocarme el pelo-dijo Darien-esta parte tuya, está perfecta, deberías hacerte un bonito peinado, Endimion me tienes sorprendida, planeo algo y tú me ayudarás-dijo Beryl, Darien aceptó ayudarla como parte del plan-Beryl te ayudaré, traicionare a las scouts ya lo decidí, así seremos poderosas-dijo Darien sintiéndose incómodo, Beryl lo disfrutaba-Endimion, que bueno que abriste los ojos-dijo Beryl, Darien se retiró de la habitación Beryl se dijo a si misma-Endimion, más vale que no me traiciones-dijo Beryl mientras Darien iba a relajarse, volvió a hablarse a si misma-Endimion, nunca imaginé tener que dejarte como mujer para que te unas a mi sin lavarte el cerebro, pero me gustas siendo hombre-dijo Beryl, Darien estaba feliz de que su plan estaba saliendo como quería, Beryl comenzó a pensar un modo para invadir a la tierra y dominarla, Darien entró donde Beryl con permiso de ella-Beryl...-susurró Darien mientras Beryl hacia unos dibujos de su plan, después le hizo seña con su mano, Darien entro silencioso y vio los dibujos de ella-Eres silencioso siendo mujer, necesito que me ayudes con esto, es el plan para atacar a las scouts y la tierra-dijo Beryl-eres malvada Beryl, tienes un plan excitante, está excelente, te ayudaré-dijo Darien mintiendo y se sentó con Beryl. Amy descubrió donde se escondían los enemigos y guió a todas-Chicas vamos al subterráneo abandonado, ahi se encuentran los enemigos junto con Darien-dijo Amy y fueron al lugar.

Darien se rió triunfante por su plan, sólo esperaba que las sailors scouts lleguen pronto ya que no sabia si podia seguir aguantando a Beryl por mucho tiempo, Beryl al contrario disfrutaba del cuerpo de mujer de Endimion y quería mantenerlo así por un tiempo y gobernar la tierra junto a él, cada vez que veía a esa mujer no creia que fuera su aliada y Endimion. Zirconia y Beryl planeaban un nuevo ataque para gobernar la tierra, Darien estaba en su habitación esperando a Beryl y pensando en las sailors scouts, -espero que vengan pronto, no soportare mucho tiempo-susurró Darien y Beryl entró y se acomodó tras él sentándose-Endimion, parece que algo te preocupa-dijo Beryl-no es nada importante Beryl-dijo Darien-te sacaré esa preocupación,-Beryl tocó la punta de los cabellos de Darien lo observó-Beryl...yo..-dijo Darien-Endimion...triunfaremos-dijo Beryl , Darien fingió traquilidad como parte del plan, Beryl se puso frente a él-Endimion, no sabes cuánto disfruto escuchando tus malévolas ideas-Beryl continuó-Beryl yo...ah, estoy confiado, traicionaré a esas tontas y dominaremos la tierra-dijo Darien, Beryl vio a Darien-Endimion, Zirconia nos ayudará también-Beryl continuó hablando, Darien estaba incómodo pero queria decirle la verdad y acabar con eso, Darien no aguantó más y contó la verdad a Beryl, ella tomó la pócima pero no para poseer a Darien sino para golpearlo ya que es mujer, Darien se transformó pero de nada sirvió de nada y Beryl lanzó ataques-eres un maldito Endimion, eres mujer pero no derrotas a nadie, no volveras a ser lo que eras, el guapo protector de la tierra-dijo Beryl y Darien estaba en el suelo-no te saldrás con la tuya asquerosa Beryl, creiste que te iba a ayudar a dominar el planeta que protejo,¡eso jamás! -dijo Darien y Beryl lo levantó ahorcandolo-escucha Endimion, no me importa golpear tu cuerpo frágil, ahora estarás atada y sin comida antes de matarte-dijo Beryl haciendo aparecer ataduras a Darien y retirándose para reunirse con Zirconia, Zirconia la notó furiosa y ya sabía el motivo, Beryl convertida en hombre se sentó en su trono, Zirconia estaba frente a ella-Zirconia, ejecutaré el plan ahora mismo, Endimion me engañó y ahora está cautivo-dijo Beryl-reina la ayudaré de inmediato-Zirconia y Beryl hicieron el ritual, las Sailors Scouts estaban llegando y se dieron cuenta del ataque a la tierra y se apresuraron-¡chicas el ataque comenzó, vamos más rápido!-dijo Serena corriendo-¡es por allá estamos llegando!-dijo Amy con su computadora en la mano-¡Zirconia esta ayudando a alguien, no creo que esté sola!-dijo Lita-eso lo veremos-dijo Haruka, y llegaron a la entrada del subterráneo.

Beryl fue donde Darien para abusar de él y golpearlo con su puño rompiendo su labio, -Endimion, te daré latigazos en tu frágil espalda-Beryl descubrió su espalda y lo azotó, Darien sintió dolor y su sangre, Beryl se reía jugando, Zirconia los interrumpió-reina, las scouts nos descubrieron y entraron-dijo Zirconia-iré para allá, Endimion, tus amigas y la princesa hombre vinieron a ayudarte, sabes abusaré de ti con una paliza delante de ellas y te mataré-Beryl lo dejó solo para ir a luchar, Darien estaba con la boca amordazada y con moretones en sus piernas y sangre en el labio y espalda. Las Scouts llegaron a donde se encontraba Zirconia y ella las atacó a todas, Zirconia cantó victoria pero no mencionó a Beryl las Sailors Scouts no encontraban la forma de vencer a Zirconia y se escondieron-chicas se me ocurre que mejor hagamos el ataque de los planetas de las Sailors-dijo Mina-¡hagamoslo ahora!-dijo Serena y se unieron para atacar a Zirconia, logrando vencerla después apareció un hombre pelirrojo-nos vemos de nuevo tontas-dijo Beryl-¿quién eres tú?-preguntó Serena-Sailor Moon, soy Beryl, tengo el mismo hechizo tuyo, dominaré la tierra al fin-respondió Beryl-dinos donde se encuentra Tuxedo Mask-dijo Serena-quieres ver a esa mujer, te la mostraré-Beryl hizo aparecer a Darien como lo dejó en su habitación-¡sueltala ahora Beryl!-dijo Serena y Setsuna trató de atacar a Beryl-¡grito mortal!-Beryl repelio el ataque y las ató a todas-no dañes a Tuxedo Mask, pelea con nosotras-dijo Lita y Beryl tiró de Darien-miren tontas, está hermosa mujer será atacada, Serena ahora disfruta viendo como golpeo a Endimion-eres una persona monstruosa, deja a Tuxedo Mask-gritó Serena, Beryl dio una paliza Darien-¡Tuxedo Mask, resiste!-gritó Serena, Darien tenía fuertes dolores y sus energías se estaban agotando, Serena intentó desatarse pero no pudo, Haruka usó su espada pero no fue suficiente para romper las sogas, Beryl terminó con la paliza y dejó a Darien adolorido y débil, después lo desató cayendo al suelo y lo atacó con poderes, Beryl sacó un puñal, Serena y las demás vieron el puñal-Beryl no te atrevas a matarla-dijo Michiru, Beryl acomodó a Darien mientras que estaba débil-vean por última vez a Endimion con vida-Beryl enterró el puñal en el corazón de Darien matándolo y disolviendo el hechizo, el cuerpo de Darien volvió a ser de hombre-¡me las pagarás Beryl, te venceré y esta vez será para siempre!-Serena sacó todas sus energías logrando desatarse, y desató a las demás-¡peliemos princesa tonta ahora que somos hombres, Endimion murió y ahora llegará tu turno!-dijo Beryl lanzando su ataque, Serena junto a las demás la atacaron en conjunto, pero Beryl no fue derribada-inútiles, ahora como hombre soy mucho más poderosa, princesa debilucha que como hombre sigues siendo tonta-dijo Beryl-Sailor moon, usa tu cristal lunar ahora, Uranus y yo sacaremos el cuerpo de Darien de ahí-dijo Lita-¡nosotras te ayudaremos con un poco de poder y derrotarás a Beryl!-dijo Hotaru, Uranus y Jupiter sacaron a Darien y regresaron-¡el cuerpo del príncipe está seguro, Sailor Moon es hora!-dijo Haruka y Serena se puso en posición, Beryl volvió a atacar pero sin éxito-¡será mejor que te rindas Beryl!-dijo Serena-¡nunca!-dijo Beryl, Serena atacó con el cristal de plata, las demás brindaron su poder y Beryl fue derrotada-¡esto es por Tuxedo Mask y la vida en la tierra, hasta nunca!-gritó Serena derrotando a Beryl. La lucha terminó, Serena recuperó su cuerpo de mujer y corrió donde Darien acompañada de las Sailors Scouts, al llegar quitó la mordaza y el puñal-¡mi amor, despierta!-dijo Serena llorando-intenta con el cristal de plata revivir al príncipe-dijo Setsuna-lo intentaré, Tuxedo Mask vuelve-dijo Serena y accionó el cristal sin éxito-¡no funciona, el cristal no funciona!-Serena lloró desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Darien y besó sus labios, las Sailors Scouts estaban anonadadas-¡Darien porqué me dejaste!-Gritó Serena-Serena tienes que ser fuerte, Darien nos dejó-dijo Rei, y todas lloraron, una voz se escuchó-Serena, chicas mi papá no ha muerto-Rini apareció con otro cristal-¡Rini!-exclamaron todas-Serena traje este cristal del futuro, si lo unimos con el tuyo, Darien volverá a la vida confíen en mí-Rini tomó una mano de Darien y unió su cristal con el de Serena, los cristales reaccionaron brillando la herida de Darien cerró mientras Serena y Rini lo tenían tomado de sus manos, los cristales se normalizaron y Darien despertó-Serena...hija, las veo nuevamente-dijo Darien-¡Darien!, despertaste-dijo Serena y lo abrazó-mamá y las chicas pensaron que te perdieron, pero llegué a tiempo con el cristal del futuro-dijo Rini, las scouts estaban felices por la vuelta de Darien-ellas me ayudaron a derrotar a Beryl, ella no volverá nunca más-dijo Serena-gracias Serena y a todas ustedes que la ayudaron a salvar a la tierra-dijo Darien levantándose-es nuestro deber príncipe y lo cumplimos con gusto-dijo Setsuna.

Rini se regresó al futuro Serena y Darien estaban en el dormitorio conversando-nunca más te ocultaré cosas Serena-Darien fue sincero-olvida ese asunto, Haruka ya me explicó, sabes hacen días que yo no disfruto con algo mucho mejor que un secreto, y quiero disfrutarlo ahora, jugando-Serena vio la erección de Darien y la tomó-ya que quieres jugar con mi amigo, te daré en el gusto picarona-dijo Darien dando inicio al acto amoroso. La mañana llegó, Serena y Darien se levantaron para dar inicio a un día rutinario, Darien dejó a Serena en la universidad y fue al hospital, las demas hicieron sus respectivas tareas cotidianas.


End file.
